091116-Say-You-Love-Me
CONTENT WARNING: NOT-SO-VAGUELY IMPLIED NON-CONSENSUAL SEX, VIOLATION OF FREE WILL, ET CETERA. ---- LL: You've been sent to your room by your servants, who insist you need time to mourn your mother, the Empress. What are you doing in your room? TC: Thalya deposits herself decidedly on the center of the floor, barely casting a sidewards glance at her other options, her eyes wandering until they lock on her own image in the nearly wall-height mirror. She scowls at herself, crossing her arms and looking away. LL: There's a quiet knock at the door. TC: Thalya's head swivels towards the door, her expression wavering into curiosity. "Password," she says, loudly enough that she knows they -should- be able to hear her. LL: Nyarla's voice responds from the other side. "Thalya, may I come in? We need to talk." TC: "Yoooou didn't say the password, but, um, okay." Thalya crosses her arms. It doesn't seem like 'mourning' has fully occurred to her as a thing that she should be doing. LL: The handle turns, and Nyarla comes in, pushing the door shut behind him. You hear a soft click as he locks it. "I don't want those busybodies coming in here and interrupting us." He glances to the chair at your desk. "Mind if I sit down?" TC: "You may be seated." Thalya tilts her chin up, putting on her most regal tone. LL: Nyarla pulls the chair out from her desk, and takes a seat in it, crossing his legs and steepling his fingers. "So, I suppose I should get right down to it, to spare your time. The Court has named me regent until you come of age." TC: Thalya nods, gesturing for him to continue. LL: "In a sweep's time you will be evaluated, to see if they feel you are mature enough to take the crown. If not, a sweep after that you will inherit take the crown regardless, though you have the option to name a regent if you do not feel ready." TC: "Oooh. That's a long time." LL: "Yes, we all want you to have time to mourn, and be suitably prepared to take on the crown. But it does present a problem." TC: "... A problem?" Thalya tilts her head. LL: "Yes, you see, I have no intention of giving up the regency, not after I killed Aaisha for it." You feel the weight of Nyarla's Hivemind ability press into your thoughts. TC: Thalya struggles against it, shoving her hands against her head, her face contorting, in the moment that she buys. LL: Nyarla presses harder, and Thalya blacks out. LL: When Thalya awakens, her whole body is sore, and in the mirror, she can see that her clothes have been rent and torn, her whole body covered in bite marks and bruises. Nyarla is captchaloguing a bucket, with bright pink and blue splotches on the side. While he still has control of your mind, he commands, "You will tell everyone that you have fallen in love with me. In fact, you have fallen in love with me. You cannot live without me, and you want me beside you constantly." He turns his eyes on you. "Say you love me." TC: "I love you." LL: "Say you need me." His mouth twists in a grin. TC: "I need you." LL: "Good. Tonight, just before sunrise, you will very publically come to my rooms. If you don't, I'll be forced to come here." He sighs. "I know deep inside you may not like this, but it is what is best for our people. I am the only one who can save us. And the ends justify the means." He slips out the door, and you feel his direct control slipping, though his orders remain firmly in place. TC: Thalya remains where she is, wide-eyed, staring at herself in the mirror, dazed. One of her hands twitches slightly against the floor. Category:Thalya